Found You
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa research student yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon. ChanBaek slight! HunHan, KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1: Firstsight Love

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Kris/Junmyeon/Jongdae

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1801 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang bosan pada teman-temannya. Dia pikir keputusannya untuk ikut kegiatan yang diadakan klub pecinta alam yang diikutinya akan menyenangkan, atau setidaknya memberi sedikit manfaaat untuk sumber penelitiannya. Teman-teman klub pecinta alamnya mengajak Chanyeol ikut ke hutan Jacheon. Chanyeol pikir dia bisa meneliti sedikit tentang pohon Pinus, Cedar, atau _Zelkova_. Jadi dia bisa menyelesaikan masa studinya di Pohang _University_ secepat yang dia bisa.

Chanyeol cukup lelah karena walaupun masih sama-sama di Gyeongsangbuk-do, naik bus dengan mendengarkan suara teman-temannya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak bernyanyi di atas bus yang berjalan pelan sampai ke Yeongcheon-si benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Chanyeol terkagum-kagum pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia tahan berteman dengan Luhan; si manis primadona jurusan _Computer Science_ yang hobinya berteriak dan Sehun, mahasiswa jurusan Pengembangan Teknik Nuklir, pacarnya-yang lebih pantas jadi _bodyguard_- yang punya tampang datar.

Tapi dari tadi mengikuti teman-temannya, berputar-putar tak tentu arah mengelilingi hutan yang besarnya lima-_ri _ini dia malah dibawa ke pinggir hutan yang di sekarang dipenuhi beberapa senior klubnya yang lebih dulu tiba. Chanyeol menebak-nebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dengan mengelilingi ketua klub pecinta alam itu.

"Yak, semuanya sudah berkumpul? Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal." Junmyeon, ketua klubnya yang anak jurusan Teknik Industri yang punya wajah tampan itu mulai bicara. Membuat beberapa anak lain yang sedang sibuk berfoto-foto mendekat. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Kita datang kesini bukan untuk berwisata. Kalian bisa lakukan itu nanti setelah selesai dengan urusan klub. Sebagai organisasi mahasiswa peduli lingkungan terbesar di Korea Selatan, klub pecinta alam kita menawarkan diri untuk membantu pemerintah daerah untuk ikut membersihkan hutan Jacheon ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hutan Jacheon ini adalah hutan wisata. Sangat penting menjaga lingkungan disini."

"Ini membosankan. Serius." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menghadap laki-laki di sebelah kanannya yang memasang tampang bosan. Sudah tahu bosan, kenapa masih ikut? Pikir Chanyeol aneh.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongin. Jurusan Teknik Elektro. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol melirik tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Ragu-ragu untuk menyambutnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya! Kalau mau pacaran jangan sekarang. Perhatikan pengarahan dari ketua!" Kris, wakil ketua klub itu membentak Chanyeol dan Jongin yang nyaris berjabat tangan. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari beberapa anak perempuan di belakangnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maaf, kita lanjutkan nanti." Jongin menatapnya dengan terkekeh sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan harinya yang buruk.

Suara Junmyeon kembali terdengar di telinganya karena dia sudah kembali memperhatikan. Mendengar pengarahan sambil sesekali merenggangkan otot lehernya yang pegal; tidur di bus dengan kursi yang tidak empuk adalah pilihan buruk.

.

.

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum kalian menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan nanti malam kita akan mengadakan kemah api unggun di sisi sebelah kiri hutan. Kalian paham? Sekarang bersihkan dulu sampah-sampah disini. Dan mulai mengukur _Ph_ dan kualitas tanah. Yang dari jurusan Teknik Kimia ikut aku." Junmyeon mulai bergerak dan barisan mereka berpencar. Chanyeol mengira-ngira apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hei Chanyeol. Ayo ikut kami memungut daun-daun kering ini." Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan berlari menuju Jongdae-seniornya di jurusan dan membantu memasukkan daun-daun kering ke plastik hitam besar.

"Bertemu lagi, kan? Haha. Ini menyebalkan." Chanyeol melihat Jongin yang sibuk berputar-putar di sekitar pohon Oak tua berpura-pura memungut sampah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya berdecih pelan; kesal.

"Kalau menyebalkan, kenapa masih mau ikut? Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan apa?"

"Bukannya begitu. Aku ikut klub ini bukan karena aku ingin. Mana tertarik aku pada tumbuhan." Jongin sedikit terkekeh dengan senyum menyebalkan. Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung karenanya. Berpikir bahwa anak ini hanya tahu bermain saja. Mungkin dia lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa masih ikut?" Chanyeol bertanya asal. Sambil berjongkok mengambil sampah plastik bekas keripik kentang di dekat akar pohon Gingko.

"Itu." Pandangan Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk kanan Jongin yang mengarah ke depannya. Jauh dari situ Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo, si pendiam anak jurusan Teknik Lingkungan. Lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Dia pacarku. Dia jurusan Teknik Lingkungan. Cinta setengah mati pada sesuatu di sekitarnya. Tumbuhan, lingkungan, atau apapun itu. Dia bahkan pernah membatalkan kencan kami karena ikut acara amal membersihkan sampah di pantai Incheon. Ugh." Sekarang Chanyeol yang tertawa melihat Jongin. Hey, selera humor anak ini lumayan. Walaupun Chanyeol yakin anak ini serius dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Oh, jadi kau pacar Kyungsoo? Aku tidak tahu anak pendiam itu punya pacar. Seperti kau pula." Jongin menatap memberenggut pada Chanyeol, menampakkan sisi kekanakannya walaupun anak ini tinggi dan _manly_ sekali.

"Kau kenal pacarku? Dan hey, apa maksudnya dengan; 'Seperti kau pula.' itu?!" Chanyeol semakin keras tertawa. Mengabaikan kantung plastik hitam yang terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Ya, dia lumayan terkenal karena sering ikut acara amal. Dan maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol dan Jongin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang sampah daun kering yang sudah penuh di tangannya itu.

"Bantu aku membuang sampah ini." Chanyeol mengangkat plastik hitam itu ke arah Jongin yang dari tadi mengganggu sarang semut hitam di tanah dengan ranting pohon.

"Memangnya mau dibuang dimana?" Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berusaha mencari tempat sampah atau sesuatu seperti itu. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hei, ayo tanya pacarku. Mungkin dia tahu.''

Chanyeol belum sempat menjawab saat Jongin sudah berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tampang bodoh. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol jadi memikirkan apa dia akan seperti itu saat punya pacar nanti. Ah, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia memang sudah harus mencari kekasih. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia pernah menolak beberapa gadis nekad yang memberinya bunga dan kue manis; mereka bukan tipe Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arah kedua laki-laki itu saat melihat Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sekali-ugh- pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang terkejut. 'Tidak tahu malu' pikir Chanyeol.

.

.

Kyungsoo menjauh dari mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah setelah memukul lengan Jongin kuat. Tapi tampaknya si hitam seksi Jongin itu tidak merasa sakit. Di hanya berpura-pura kesakitan dan mengelus pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin iri dan yakin untuk mencari kekasih.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo pada mereka. Chanyeol meremas ujung plastik hitam itu semakin kuat dengan tangan berpeluh, mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Sedangkan si bodoh Jongin dengan santainya berjalan ke ujung pinggiran hutan. Chanyeol mulai merasa mereka mulai berjalan terlalu jauh dan hari yang sore mulai menggelap. Mahasiswa lain perlahan-lahan hilang dari pandangan matanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia hanya diam saja mengikuti kemana arah Jongin berjalan. Sampai dia merasa sudah terlalu gelap, dia mulai merasa harus menghentikan Jongin.

"Jongin, mau kau bawa kemana kita?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Entahlah, aku hanya mengkuti _insting_ saja."

Chanyeol entah mengapa tidak heran karena dia tidak terkejut mendengar perkataan polos Jongin. "Wow, _insting_ yang bagus." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada sarkastis. Mengabaikan Jongin yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya dan melihat keseliling. Gelap dan dingin. Dan dia lupa jalan pulang. Padahal seingatnya hutan ini tidak sebesar hutan _Amazon_.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa _insting_ hebatmu itu bisa membawa kita kembali ke kemah?" Chanyeol melengos saat melihat Jongin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Maaf, tapi aku juga tidak ingat jalan pulang."

"Uh, aku rasa aku harus buang air dulu, hyung." Chanyeol melotot dengan marahnya. Di situasi seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya dia seperti itu? Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Berharap dia cepat kembali ke kemah, menikmati api unggun dan mungkin lebih baik menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Luhan dan Sehun yang mungkin sedang berbagi pelukan hangat di depan api unggun.

Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin pergi agak menjauh darinya karena anak itu bilang ingin buang air. Tapi setelah Chanyeol menunggu beberapa menit-yang terasa lama sekali, anak itu belum juga kembali. Membuat dia makin khawatir. Mengira-ngira apa Jongin lupa jalan ke tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah penuh pertimbangan panjang dan bergelut dengan pemikirannya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap menunggu atau mencari anak itu, dia kalah. Chanyeol pikir sangat tidak bijaksana kalau dia tidak mencari Jongin karena ini sudah terlalu lama. Sebagai hyung yang baik dia harus mencari anak itu. Apalagi Jongin itu pacar Kyungsoo, bisa habis dia kalau anak itu tidak kembali. Dan Jongin juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya karena dia yang paling tua.

Chanyeol berjalan lurus ke arah pepohonan pinus yang lebat. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya karena Jongin lebih penting. Chanyeol bergidik saat mendengar suara lolongan serigala yang menggema ke seluruh hutan, membuat nyalinya semakin hilang. Suara-suara daun kering yang diinjaknya makin menambah daftar hal yang membuatnya ingin buang air kecil. Uh, ini sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa seperti Kim Jongin. Tapi dia terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk berhenti buang air kecil.

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kecil mendekat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja semua adegan dalam film horor yang pernah ditontonnya datang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat kira-kira apa atau siapa makhluk yang sedang mengikutinya itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menemukan keheningan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berpura-pura kembali berjalan ke depan dengan mata yang sibuk melirik ke belakang. Dan saat mendengar suara langkah yang mengikutinya makin dekat, Chanyeol pasrah. Dia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa dengan berteriak seperti seorang gadis.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah jarum atau entahlah-sesuatu yang tajam- mengenai betis kirinya telak. Membuatnya limbung dan menabrak pohon cedar yang sendirian di depannya. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dan semua yang dilihatnya semakin gelap saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun saat mendengar suara teriakan disana-sini. Mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena sudah mengganggu tidur singkatnya yang damai. Sayup-sayup suara itu makin jelas yang mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menahan kantuk dan membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget saat merasakan panas di bawah di dekat kakinya. Dan dia semakin terkejut saat melihat api unggun besar sudah bertengger manis di bawah kakinya. Dia melihat begitu banyak orang-orang berpakaian aneh seperti suku pedalaman meneriakinya dengan bahasa yang bahkan dia tidak tahu artinya apa. Chanyeol hendak berlari saat dia merasakan badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati dirinya sedang diikat oleh banyak tali dari akar di sebuah tiang besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan api di bawahnya. Dan dia ingin buang air kecil. Dan, oh! Ini buruk.

Chanyeol hendak mengumpat saat sebuah suara lembut seseorang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam saat anak laki-laki manis berpakaian aneh dengan kulit tangan selembut bayi mengelus kaki kirinya yang menggantung terikat di tiang kayu. Merabanya pelan membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit-namun juga senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Maaf untuk lukanya."

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terpejam, menoleh pada anak itu untuk mendapati dirinya yang termenung melihat mata _hazel_ indah milik anak laki-laki itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari mungkin keputusannya untuk punya kekasih harus dia laksanakan secepatnya.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: lima ri = (1963 sq.m)

a/n2: saya juga minta maaf karena menggunakan judul ini. saya sudah searching dan ternyata ada banyak sekali fanfic dengan judul ini. tapi saya sudah terlalu nyaman dengan judulnya karena sudah pas.


	2. Chapter 2: Fall For You

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Junmyeon/Kris/Jongdae

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1801 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Luhan menoleh kesal pada Sehun yang duduk berdempetan di sebelah kirinya. Dari tadi tangan panjang Sehun sibuk mengelus-elus penisnya dari luar celana, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang duduk bersama-sama dengan anak-anak klub pecinta alam yang lainnya di depan api unggun. Luhan takut ketahuan, tapi Sehun tidak begitu. Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya apa Sehun tidak terlalu takut dengan hormon remajanya yang meledak-ledak itu. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan belajar untuk lebih banyak bersabar karena anak itu tidak bisa menahan diri. Lagipula dia sadar ada banyak resiko berpacaran dengan yang masih muda. Tapi dengan yakin Luhan mengambilnya demi Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengabaikan penisnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ereksi karena tiba-tiba Jongdae, _senior_ Chanyeol di jurusan sekaligus teman seangkatannya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh; mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dan Jongin anak jurusan Teknik Elektro-yang seingat Luhan pacar Kyungsoo- belum kembali ke kemah.

Luhan berdiri membuat pelukan dari belakang Sehun untuknya terlepas. Meneriaki bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan Jongin luput dari pandangan mereka.

"Mana aku tahu, kau pikir mereka anak _kindergarten_? Kita sudah kuliah, tentu saja kita bertanggung jawab atas diri kita sendiri." Luhan mendelik marah pada Jongdae. "Oh, tentu. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol itu _junior_ mu di jurusan."

Luhan akhirnya berhenti meneriaki Jongdae saat Sehun memeluknya; membawanya menjauh dari Jongdae dan menciumi dahinya agar anak itu diam. Luhan akhirnya berhenti tapi malah gantian menangis kencang di pelukan Sehun; meracau soal Jongdae yang tidak perhatian karena mentang-mentang Chanyeol itu hanya adik kelas saja.

Junmyeon dan Kris akhirnya datang dengan wajah khawatir sambil menginterogasi semua orang. Menanyai kapan terakhir kali mereka melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dengan terisak si imut Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menjawab dengan sesegukan bahwa dia menyuruh Jongin menelusuri sepanjang jalan raya yang berada di tengah hutan yang menjadi pemisah dua hutan yang besar untuk menemukan tempat sampah yang dibuat pemerintah kota. Kemudian menyesali karena dia baru ingat bahwa pacarnya itu ceroboh dan temannya itu pelupa.

Kris menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menyuruh semua orang untuk membantu mencari Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun menjaga kemah sekaligus menenangkan Luhan karena siapa tahu nanti Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali.

Sehun kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Mengutuk karena suara manis _operator_ mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan. Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya, mungkin kelelahan karena menangis dan berteriak. Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan, memikirkan betapa kekanakan sekali pacarnya ini. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, melihat bahwa beberapa bintang mulai muncul membuat gugusan. Sehun berdo'a mudah-mudahan sahabat bodohnya; Chanyeol, akan kembali.

.

.

.

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia sudah minta izin pada Chanyeol untuk buang air dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya. Tapi saat dia kembali dia hanya mendapati pohon-pohon dan tanah basah yang ditutupi dedaunan kering.

"Hyung?"

Jongin memanggil Chanyeol dengan tidak yakin. Bertanya-tanya kemana perginya hyung yang baru dikenalnya itu. Jongin ingin kembali tapi dia pikir mungkin Chanyeol mencarinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah pohon yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain dan duduk menyandar. Jongin akhirnya tertidur dengan udara yang mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku bilang: "Maaf untuk lukanya."

Chanyeol tersadar dan menoleh kembali ke arah laki-laki manis yang kelihatannya lebih muda darinya itu. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ada laki-laki yang punya wajah manis seperti itu. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir anak itu perempuan, tapi bagaimanapun lembutnya suara itu, Chanyeol masih bisa mengetahui bahwa itu suara laki-laki dewasa.

"Ah, ya. Bukan masalah." Chanyeol merasa semakin bodoh karena mengatakan bahwa luka yang berdenyut di betis kirinya itu bukan masalah. Jelas, itu masalah besar. Siapa yang tahu kalau-kalau saja jarum yang mengenai betisnya itu beracun.

Chanyeol melirik kembali ke arah laki-laki yang masih terdiam memandangnya dengan wajah memelas. Ah, kabar selangkangannya buruk sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia masih berpikiran mesum di saat seperti ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya apa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sehingga dia bisa berakhir dengan terikat di tiang kayu seperti ini. Tapi saat akan membuka mulut untuk bicara, suara berat menginterupsinya. Chanyeol bisa melihat laki-laki paruh baya dengan badan yang besar datang. Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya tadi. Dia berbicara dengan anak laki-laki manis di depannya. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa hanya anak itu yang bisa berbahasa Korea sepertinya disini. Membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol akan anak itu semakin besar.

Chanyeol terkejut saat anak laki-laki manis itu berteriak dan merentangkan tangan. Gelagat badannya seperti sedang menghalangi laki-laki tua paruh baya itu untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan perasaannya tidak enak di hatinya. Hal itu semakin menjadi saat melihat laki-laki tua itu mendorong anak manis yang tadi berbicara padanya ke tanah, membuatnya tersungkur dengan baju kulitnya yang tersingkap. Menampakkan paha putih yang kelihatan lembut sekali di kegelapan seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar merutuki Oh Sehun yang mencengkokinya dengan banyak film porno sejak mereka sekolah menengah.

Suara teriakan laki-laki paruh baya itu membuat Chanyeol bergidik. Dia berbicara pada banyak orang yang ada di depannya itu. Kemudian mereka semua ikut berteriak dan menyembah-nyembah ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Sesaat sesudahnya Chanyeol teringat bahwa mungkin anak laki-laki manis tadi tahu sesuatu tentang ini. Dia menoleh ke arah anak itu dan mendapatinya sedang berusaha berdiri dengan lengan yang memerah. Chanyeol merasa aneh karena dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin membalas laki-laki yang tadi mendorong calon kekasihnya itu, oh, tidak.

"Ya! Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kumpulan orang di depannya. dan kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau didorong? Dan kenapa mereka berteriak?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat anak itu menatapnya gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah. Memancing libido Chanyeol yang besar itu.

"Uh, maaf. Mereka pikir kau orang yang diberikan hutan untuk dikorbankan." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sebesar yang dia bisa. Bagaimana mungkin dia, Park Chanyeol; Mahasiswa S2 Pohang _University_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam bisa berakhir dengan dikorbankan? Konyol sekali.

"Dikorbankan untuk apa? Kau gila?!" Chanyeol bisa melihat anak laki-laki manis itu terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membentaknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Bisa kau jelaskan kesalah-pahaman ini padaku?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya. Berusaha melunakkan anak manis di sampingnya ini. Anak itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil. Manis sekali.

"Kami akan mengadakan ritual membayar upeti. Dan mereka pikir hutan memberikanmu untuk diserahkan kepada roh nenek moyang. Biasanya kami hanya membayar dengan hasil panen atau buruan, tapi akhir-akhir ini buruan semakin langka. Dan mereka pikir kami harus membayar lebih."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun padanya saat di bus tadi siang. Sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu penduduk asli hutan Jacheon yang mereka panggil Orijangnim ini memang sering mengadakan ritual. Seingat Chanyeol itu memang ritual membayar upeti kepada roh nenek moyang untuk menjaga kedamaian dan keamanan desa itu. Sehun mengatakan hal itu dilakukan tengah malam setiap tanggal lima belas Januari pada tahun _Lunar_. Sisanya dia tidak ingat. Chanyeol mendesah pelan karena di bus tadi dia lebih memilih menganalisis rangkuman tentang daun _Willow_ yang dikerjakannya minggu lalu daripada mendengarkan Sehun yang lebih terlihat sedang mendongengkan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang bisa tolong kau katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku bukan upeti atau semacamnya? Aku tidak mau mati konyol di sini. Lagipula aku bukan diberikan oleh hutan atau datang kesini. Kau yang menusukku dengan jarum beracun itu." Chanyeol menyumpahi mulutnya yang dari tadi berbicara sesuka hati. Membuat laki-laki manis ini semakin merasa bersalah.

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." Anak manis itu berlari ke arah laki-laki paruh baya dengan badan besar tadi dan berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk saat anak itu diacuhkan dan laki-laki itu mendatanginya dengan beberapa laki-laki lain dan membuat api yang ada dibawahnya semakin besar.

Chanyeol menutup mata kuat-kuat dan mulai pasrah dengan hidupnya. Mungkin dia akan dibakar sampai hangus. Bahkan abunya nanti tidak akan sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar anak itu berteriak dan dan bersujud di kaki laki-laki itu sambil menggumam: "Jangan bunuh dia, Ayah. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya."

Chanyeol terkejut dan bingung mengapa anak itu menggunakan bahasa yang bahkan Ayahnya tidak mengerti. Tapi Chanyeol lebih bingung lagi saat dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menggenang di sudut matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar dia sudah jatuh untuk anak itu sejak pertama melihatnya.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: seriously, terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudi memfavorite-kan dan memfollow fic ini. fic ini sebenarnya sudah sampai chapter 4. but tbh, bisakah setidaknya kalian hargai saya dengan sedikit meninggalkan review? Jujur, saya malu sekali untuk menulis hal tsb, kalian tidak pernah memaksa saya untuk membuat cerita, dan sudah seharusnya saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk mereview cerita saya, tapi setidaknya anggap saja kalau review kalian adalah upah mengetik saya. Maaf sebelumnya atas ketidak nyamanannya. Oh iya, usahakan review dgn akun ya, supaya nanti kalo ada apa-apa gampang ngekontaknya. Tengkyuu.

ingin cepat update? you know exactly what to do, 'rite?


	3. Chapter 3: First Crush

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Junmyeon/Kris

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1308 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung saat anak laki-laki manis di depannya ini bersujud di kaki laki-laki yang tadi dia panggil Ayah. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana anak itu merendahkan dirinya demi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terdiam lama dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah menangis dengan api yang semakin besar di bawahnya. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan panas lagi di telapak kakinya. Chanyeol merasa terkejut karena bagaimana bisa dia berakhir dengan menangisi seseorang yang bahkan baru dia temui.

"Berhenti, berhenti menyakitinya. Jangan bakar dia!"

Anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa ada, merasa dibutuhkan. Chanyeol akhirnya meneriaki laki-laki itu agar dia dilepaskan. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah anak manis yang bersimpuh di kakinya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Dia berbicara sesuatu pada kumpulan orang tersebut dan kemudian beberapa laki-laki datang dengan membawa air dengan nampan kayu di tangan mereka. Mereka menyirami api di bawah kaki Chanyeol dan sedikit membasahi ujung celana denim mahal yang dipakainya, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan itu karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya anak manis yang masih sesegukan di tanah.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Namun dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena saat tiang kayu yang menggantung dan akar yang mengikat tubuhnya sudah dilepas, Chanyeol sudah pingsan dengan tangis di wajah manis laki-laki dengan baju kulit yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Jongin terbangun dengan teriakan kecil karena terkejut. Dia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Jongin lebih terkejut lagi karena kekasihnya sudah memeluknya dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Hey, berhenti menangis. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Heran karena kenapa dia punya pacar yang bodoh. "Apanya yang apa?! Kau menghilang bersama Chanyeol dan kau masih bertanya ada apa?!" Jongin meringis saat kepalanya dipukul oleh kekasihnya tapi kemudian dia terkekeh kecil sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis karena hidungmu sudah merah sekali." Kyungsoo menguatkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

Kris yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya, sekarang berhenti bermesraan di depan kami. Dimana Chanyeol, Jongin?" Kris bertanya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling mencari Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun kesalnya dia pada anak itu, bocah raksasa itu juga yang menolongnya mengerjakan essai metoda aturan matriks kekakuan untuk tugas akhir semesternya. Bahkan membantunya mengulas soal-soal kalkulus lima dan mengajarinya menggunakan _auto-cad_. Walaupun Chanyeol bukan di jurusan Teknik Sipil, anak itu benar-benar pintar hingga bisa tamat kuliah awalnya hanya kurang dari tiga tahun. Jadi sudah sewajarnya Kris mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, anak itu sangat baik.

"Entahlah, tadi aku ingin buang air kecil dan saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada." Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin kuat membuat pacarnya itu meringis sakit. "Bukan dia yang hilang, pasti kau yang menghilang. Aku yakin sekali itu."

Jongin merengut kecil dan Junmyeon berbalik menghadap Kris. Mereka berdua berbicara sesuatu selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghadap Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang kalian kembali ke kemah bersama Junmyeon. Aku akan melanjutkan mencari Chanyeol. Katakan pada yang lain juga untuk kembali ke kemah."

"Eh, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang cepat kembali."

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon sekilas untuk melihat laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, hati-hati."

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil membawa anak itu kembali ke kemah setelah berpisah dengan Kris. Kyungsoo menatap punggung tegap yang semakin menghilang di pepohonan, berharap teman satu klubnya yang baik itu baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pelan saat retinanya bertumbukan dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menyilaukan. Dia duduk dan melihat anak laki-laki manis yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dari balik tirai kain yang lusuh. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan anak itu di baliknya. Anak itu terlihat takut. Dan Chanyeol memasang senyum termanisnya agar anak itu mendekat.

"Kemarilah. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar saat perlahan-lahan anak itu mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol terkejut saat anak itu sudah ada di depannya. dia terlihat lebih manis dan bercahaya dari tadi malam. Tentu karena Chanyeol pikir tadi malam cukup gelap, walaupun ada api besar menyala di bawahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Anak itu sedikit terkejut sebelum dengan malu-malu menggumam; " Baekhyun."

"Nama yang manis. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa halusnya tangan kecil yang ada di tangannya. Anak itu akhirnya mau menjabat tangannya dengan malu-malu setelah membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mengambang di udara untuk beberapa saat. Membayangkan bagaimana tangan lembut itu meremas penisnya. Dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol ingin menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena sudah berpikiran kotor atas anak manis yang polos itu. Dan Chanyeol mengurungkan niat karena dia baru sadar tidak ada dinding di sana. Tempatnya sekarang seperti tenda dengan beberapa kayu penyangga. Sesaat Chanyeol teringat dengan suku Indian di Amerika kalau saja ada beberapa cat warna di wajah anak itu.

"Jadi Baekhyun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak jadi dibakar tadi malam? Dan kenapa kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya setelah agak lama terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa artikan apa. Kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku bilang pada Ayahku untuk tidak membakarmu karena aku bilang aku suka padamu. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan rusa hutan saat menemukanmu." Chanyeol menatap anak itu tidak percaya. Apa benar anak ini benar-benar menyukainya? Itu kabar baik, kan?

"Kau benar-benar suka padaku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merasa dadanya berdegup bahkan lebih kencang daripada saat dia menunggu hasil sidang skripsinya. Dan Chanyeol merasakan bahwa mungkin langit akan runtuh dan menatap kecewa pada Baekhyun saat anak itu menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak, aku bahkan baru bertemu kau kemarin malam."

"Uh, _okay_."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam lama saat Chanyeol mencoba memecah keheningan yang canggung. Melupakan raut wajah bahagia Ibunya saat dia berencana membawa Baekhyun untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya. Mungkin dia tidak seberuntung itu. "Dan bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku? Bagaimana bisa kau berbahasa Korea?"

Baekhyun tertawa manis hingga membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya payah. Jakunnya naik-turun dan dia berusaha terlihat wajar. Walaupun dia tidak tahu dari sisi mana yang aneh dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, aku orang Korea."

"Tapi teman-teman aneh mu tidak."

"Ya, mereka tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea, dan hei, jangan menyebut mereka aneh. Aku bisa berbahasa Korea karena aku bukan dari suku ini. Ayahku juga bisa berbahasa Korea, tapi dia tidak menggunakannya lagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Mengira-ngira umurnya yang mungkin lebih muda darinya itu. Mungkin dia anak sekolah menengah atas jika dia masih bersekolah. Mungkin Baekhyun akan terlihat manis dengan seragam sekolah musim panas, dengan bahan yang tipis. Lagi-lagi.

"Kau tidak dari suku ini? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau dan Ayah mu berada di sini?" Sesaat Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia sudah terlalu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadi anak ini, tapi dia tidak pedulikan karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat merasa risih dengan itu.

"Dia bukan Ayah kandungku, dia menyelamatkan ku saat aku hilang dan hampir hanyut di sungai di ujung hutan. Lalu dia mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Dan aku tinggal disini, bersama mereka." Chanyeol menarik kata-katanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlihat risih kerena sekarang dia yang merasakannya. Chanyeol terdiam dan benar-benar merasa buruk tentang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. Dia berkata seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau berlari dan berteriak aneh seperti itu?" Chanyeol merasa malu sekali mengingat kejadian yang membuat dia merasa sangat-tidak-Chanyeol sekali itu. Chanyeol yakin Luhan dan Jongin akan menertawainya habis-habisan jika melihat itu. Lalu Chanyeol berdehem sejenak dan kembali menjawab.

"Aku hanya takut. Kau mengikutiku dengan gerakan dan suara-suara anehmu itu. Aku pikir kau harimau atau semacamnya." Chanyeol bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Membuat Baekhyun tertegun sesaat.

Namun itu tidak lama saat percakapan mereka dihentikan oleh laki-laki yang Chanyeol ingat sebagai Ayah angkat Baekhyun.

"Anak muda, bisa bicara sebentar denganku?"

Chanyeol merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya tidak yakin. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memikirkan mungkin begini rasanya saat Sehun mengunjungi Ayah Luhan yang pemarah itu.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview cerita ini. Kalian baik karena mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk ini. Saya sampai senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Dan ada Tanya kemarin, ceritanya ngingetin fanart ChanBaek. Yap dear, aku terinspirasi dari fanart itu, nice scrutiny

Cerita ini dengan atau tanpa review tetap saya lanjutkan sampai tamat. Tapi saya adalah tipe orang yang bekerja dengan review. The point is, semakin banyak review yang ada di kotak review, semakin cepat saya akan update. Malah, mungkin kalau memang banyak, minggu besok bisa langsung saya update (kalau saja.)

So, ingin cepat update? You know excatly what to do, 'rite?

a/n2: Saya akan mengikuti ujian mid di kampus, makanya saya posting sekarang supaya ada waktu. Saya juga akan memposting satu fanfic oneshoot pada tanggal 18 Oktober 2014. Bagi yang ingin membaca, bisa tunggu updatean saya pada tanggal itu.

Terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4: No Regret

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo

mention!Kris/Junmyeon

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1297 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat merasakan selimut melingkari tubuhnya. Seingatnya tadi malam dia menunggu Chanyeol pulang sambil menangis kencang. Luhan melihat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kemah berwarna merah itu dengan membawa cangkir aluminium di tangan kirinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku sempat khawatir kau pingsan." Sehun tertawa kecil tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tertawa. Dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kabar teman bodohnya; Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Dia sudah kembali?"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Luhan khawatir tapi akhirnya bicara juga. "Maaf, Luhan-ah. Mereka sudah berusaha mencari. Tapi mereka hanya menemukan Jongin. Jongin bilang dia terpisah dengan Chanyeol saat di tengah hutan." Sehun berbicara dengan hati-hati seakan itu akan membuat Luhan retak jika dia sebuah gelas kaca.

"Dasar anak itu! Pasti Jongin yang buat masalah!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Berusaha mengabaikan denyut sakit di dadanya saat Luhan membela Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan dewasanya Sehun mau mengakui kalau dia cemburu pada Chanyeol. Bahkan tanpa kehadirannya sekalipun. Sehun sadar dia menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua saat tahu Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Sedangkan dia baru bertemu keduanya saat sekolah menengah atas.

Luhan selalu tahu segalanya tentang Chanyeol, begitupun sebaiknya. Dan Sehun menutup mata akan itu. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar saat Luhan marah padanya saat Sehun membelikan udang bakar untuk Chanyeol; Chanyeol alergi udang, dan itu membuat Chanyeol istirahat di rumah dan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu penuh. Membuat Sehun juga diabaikan dan perlu waktu sembilan hari untuk Luhan memaafkannya; Sehun menghitungnya.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkannya!" Sehun sama terkejutnya dengan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia membentak kekasihnya itu? Empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Sehun selalu bisa mengambil alih atas emosinya. Membiarkan Luhan bertindak apapun yang dia suka, mengatakan apapun yang dia ingin katakan, dan mengabulkan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi Luhan sudah keterlaluan, begitupun Sehun. Dia merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan apa yang sudah dipendamnya sejak dulu.

"Kau selalu saja khawatir dengannya. Membelanya walaupun dia yang salah. Selalu tentang Chanyeol. Berhenti membawa Chanyeol diantara kita berdua, Luhan." Sehun menurunkan nada bicaranya. Dia benar-benar putus asa atas hubungannya dengan anak itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan-ah. Tapi kalau kau begini terus dan mengabaikan segala hal, mungkin sebaiknya aku mundur dari hubungan kita."

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Menatap Sehun tidak percaya dengan mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tapi Sehun lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba Luhan menubruk dadanya kuat. Sehun bisa merasakan air mata anak itu membasahi permukaan _sweater_ depannya. Luhan memeluknya lama dan kuat sekali. Menangis dengan kencang; membuatnya sesak tapi dia tidak berusaha melepasnya.

"Jangan Sehun-ah, jangan pergi dariku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Luhan menangis sampai sesegukan dan Sehun mendesah pelan. Ini alasan kenapa dia bisa bertahan empat tahun dengan Luhan walaupun anak itu menyakitinya seperti akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan; Sehun tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan Luhan yang sudah menangis. Dia akan luluh walaupun awalnya dia sudah berniat untuk setidaknya memarahi atau membentak anak itu.

Sehun lemah akan Luhan. Dia tahu itu dari dulu. Sejak dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak laki-laki manis yang menendang bola kaki ke wajahnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan dia tidak pernah menyesal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melap telapak tangannya ke ujung kemeja yang menutupi kaus _pyrex_ hitam yang dipakainya. Dia bisa merasakan betapa canggungnya mereka sekarang. Hanya berdua saja dengan Ayah Baekhyun. Anak itu disuruh keluar oleh Ayahnya. Walaupun awalnya Baekhyun melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir, tapi dia tetap keluar.

"Ada apa Aboji? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh yang Ayah Baekhyun berikan padanya bahkan tanpa menatapnya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya menatap sepasang kakinya yang telanjang. Entah sudah kemana pergi sepatu mendaki _Woodland_ coklat yang dibelinya dengan tabungan sendiri yang harganya tidak murah itu. Dia bahkan sudah berhenti meminta uang pada orang tuanya saat mulai kuliah. Chanyeol diam-diam bersyukur karena punya otak yang pintar karena dia bisa mendapatkan banyak uang dari mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah dan skripsi teman-temannya yang kaya di kampusnya itu.

Pikirannya kembali saat dia mendengar suara berat Ayah Baekhyun. "Ya, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Tapi mari kita mulai dari bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengenalmu dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kata 'mencintai' dia rasa terlalu berat untuknya, dan lagipula Baekhyun sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukainya dan hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi Chanyeol malah didakwa seperti dia baru menghamili anak gadis orang saja. Ugh, mungkin tidak apa jika itu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun menemukanku di hutan, paman. Aku terpisah dari teman-temanku. Dan kalau yang anda maksud 'Baekhyun mencintaiku' itu adalah 'Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkanku yang nyaris di bakar', maka aku akan mengatakan senang melihat dia melakukannya." Chanyeol baru sadar kalau dia berbicara terlalu jauh pada laki-laki di depannya ini. Mungkin bisa jadi dia akan dibakar lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu kalian tidak saling mencintai?"

Chanyeol nyaris berteriak 'Aku mencintainya!' pada laki-laki di depannya ini tapi kemudian dia sadar bisa jadi Baekhyun akan membencinya setelah ini. Jadi dia hanya diam sambil mengangguk. Ayah Baekhyun kelihatan tidak senang akan itu. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Percakapan ini sungguh konyol; menurut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Tapi kalian sudah berjanji di depan roh nenek moyang!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Seingatnya mereka tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa. "Janji apa yang anda maksud, paman?" Chanyeol bertanya takut-takut.

"Baekhyun mengatakan dia mencintaimu di depan roh nenek moyang. Kalian telah membuat janji. Karena itu aku melepaskanmu." Chanyeol mulai mengerti dan satu per satu hal ini datang dipikirannya membentuk seperti sebuah _puzzel_.

"Tapi aku..."

"Apa yang ingin kau bantah?! Kalian bahkan telah berjanji di depan roh nenek moyang. Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian berbohong atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin desa dan suku ini terkena kutukan. Kalian akan aku nikahkan."

Chanyeol bisa merasakan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Menikah? Dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak? Tentu dia mau. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, menikah bukan hanya sekedar mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan lalu bergumul seperti binatang. Walaupun Chanyeol memiliki pikiran yang mesum, dia adalah orang yang penuh tanggung jawab. Dan dia tidak akan mau menikahi Baekhyun karena dia belum siap. Mau dia beri makan apa Baekhyun? Dia bahkan belum punya pekerjaan dan lulus S2-nya. Walaupun Ayah Chanyeol sudah memaksanya untuk menggantikannya di perusahaan.

"Maaf, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa aku harus menikahi Baekhyun? Kami bahkan baru bertemu. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku juga belum punya pekerjaan. Aku bahkan..."

"Cukup."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berat. Mungkin ini akan jadi sangat sulit.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perkataan kalian. Kalau kau sampai tidak mau menikahi Baekhyun, aku akan penggal kepala kalian berdua." Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat pusing. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Dan perutnya mual.

Mungkin saat dia pulang Ayahnya akan membunuhnya karena menikahi anak orang tanpa restunya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Junmyeon berlari ke arah Kris yang berjalan terhuyung. Matanya berkantung dan bajunya lusuh sekali. Junmyeon menyuruh Tao untuk membawakannya air hangat. Junmyeon membersihkan sedikit tanah yang menempel di pipi Kris. Sedikit kesusahan karena laki-laki itu tinggi sekali. "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Belum menemukan Chanyeol?" Kris menggeleng lemah membuat Junmyeon mendesah pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak menemukannya. Aku terjatuh di dekat kubangan yang ada di tengah hutan."

"Ya sudah. Duduk dulu. Kami akan mencari sekali lagi. Kalau sampai tidak bertemu juga, kita akan kembali dan lapor polisi." Kris mengangguk pelan. Mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya yang menjadi saat memikirkan temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lebih erat. Memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk kembali naik ke bus. Mereka sudah mencari tiga kali, dan Chanyeol tetap tidak ditemukan. Mereka harus segera kembali dan melapor ke kepolisian pusat agar cepat diproses. Luhan menatap ke arah hutan sekali lagi sebelum kaki kanannya memijak tangga bus. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Chanyeol di sini? Apa yang akan Luhan katakan pada orangtua Chanyeol?

Bus yang dinaiki Luhan mulai bergerak menjauh, membawa Luhan dan teman-temannya kembali ke kampus. Membuat Luhan perlahan menutup matanya dan bersandar pada bahu Sehun yang memeluknya erat dari tadi. Mengabaikan rasa gelisah yang dari kemarin berputar-putar di kepalanya, dan mungkin hatinya.

.

-tbc-

.

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yg udah follow, fav dan review. Kalian baik bgt.

Rules di setiap fanfic saya gampang aja, saya cuma bekerja sesuai review. Maaf bgt ya teman-teman, saya bukannya gila review, cuma saya sedih aja kalau saya udah ngeluangin waktu buat nulis, tp ga sesuai dgn feedback. Saya ga minta harus dipuji kok, yg penting kalian utarakan isi hati kalian tentang fanfic ini.

Oh iya, btw saya mau voting nih, Chanyeol nanti jadinya sama Baekhyun atau Luhan?


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun, side!Sehun/Luhan, Jongin/Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Luhan

mention!Kris/Junmyeon

Rating: M

Genre: jungle life!AU, Romance

Words count: 1449 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: Chanyeol, mahasiswa _research student_ yang ikut klub pecinta alam, dan Baekhyun, laki-laki manis anak kepala suku pedalaman hutan Jacheon.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memandang anak laki-laki manis yang ada di depannya. Mengira-ngira apakah dia harus memberitahu anak ini tentang keputusan Ayahnya atau diam. Chanyeol bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya, anak ini benar-benar ingin tahu. Awalnya Chanyeol kira dia bisa duduk berpikir setelah Ayah Baekhyun pergi dari sana, tapi malah gantian Baekhyun yang datang sambil melemparkannya tatapan bertanya-tanya dengan matanya yang menarik itu.

Chanyeol diam membiarkan suasana mengambang untuk beberapa saat setelah kemudian mendesah pelan dan menatap anak itu lama. Yang ditatap masih nyaman untuk berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang kayu yang sudah tua dengan bau khas kayu eboni yang aneh.

"Begini,"

"Ya?"

"Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahkan kita."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut karena dia baru sadar dia menahan napasnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Justru yang ditakutkannya adalah laki-laki manis di depannya ini. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan marah dan menjauhinya. Chanyeol pikir bahkan Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terkejut dan tampak menyesal tentang itu.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi."

"Apa?"

"Pernikahan ini. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ayahku, tapi aku bahkan terlalu panik untuk berpikir. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terheran-heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak marah tentang ini."Kau mau aku nikahi?!"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Membiarkan Ayah angkatku memenggal kepala kita berdua?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun aneh sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Seriously_, Ini konyol."

"Tentu. Seseorang yang terlihat kaya seperti dirimu mana mungkin mau dinikahkan dengan laki-laki sepertiku. Tentu akan terlihat konyol."

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kurang ajar. Dia mengatakan banyak hal kasar dengan begitu mudah pada Baekhyun. Mulutnya benar-benar tidak mau berhenti.

"Maksudku bukan be–"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

"Tidak, kau tidak–"

"Tak apa, sungguh."

Chanyeol memilih diam saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, sambil merutuki kenapa dia tidak pernah belajar dari Kyungsoo. Anak itu hanya bicara seperlunya, menjauhi masalah dengan asal bicara seperti kiebiasaan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol merutuki juga kenapa orangtuanya terlalu memanjakan dia ini-itu dari kecil, membuat kebiasaannya memerintah dan berbicara sesuka hati itu tidak mau hilang sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau anak itu terlihat gelisah. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang menjadi canggung. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak memandang Chanyeol dan meremas ujung baju kulitnya yang lusuh sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Anak ini benar-benar cari mati_, pikir Chanyeol.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah lama menunduk. Chanyeol pikir dia harus mulai memecah keheningan ini. Dengan kikuk Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol.

"Um, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu aku harus tahu berapa umur orang yang akan aku nikahi. Mana mungkin aku asal menikahimu. Nanti Ayahku malah mengatakan kalau aku melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur."

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa aneh karena dadanya terasa sesak melihat wajah merona padam Baekhyun. Bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, Chanyeol suka yang ini. Benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"Oh, uh, kalau aku tidak salah mungkin sekitar sembilan belas?"

"Astaga."

Baekhyun memandang aneh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihatnya seperti Baekhyun baru saja mengakui dosa paling besar di dunia. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dari itu. Kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunmu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah, merasa sedih karena Chanyeol membangkitkan kembali kenangan buruk tentang masa lalunya. Ulang tahun. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia berulang tahun, itu sudah lama –lama sekali.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi aku ingat aku berulang tahun pada musim semi. Jadi aku hanya tetap menghitung musim semi setiap tahunnya."

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun terdiam. Mungkin dia akan buat masalah lagi kalau bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Baekhyun. Anak ini terlihat lucu dan manis, tapi siapa tau saja dia orang yang mudah tersinggung dan rapuh sekali?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia selalu bingung kenapa saat hanya berdua bersama Baekhyun, dia lebih banyak diam. Padahal dia bisa jadi Mahasiswa pintar di kampusnya karena rajin bertanya dan berbicara. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari bahan pembicaraan. Mungkin dia akan mati gugup kalau hanya diam bersama anak manis di depannya ini. Ugh, pandangannya tidak membantu karena yang bisa mata Chanyeol tangkap hanya paha putih-mulus milik Baekhyun yang seksi itu. _Mungkin akan __terasa __ha__l__us jika diraba langsung oleh tangan. _Setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar benci dirinya karena isi otaknya hanya hal-hal mesum saja. Tapi tidak sampai mata Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu yang digenggam Baekhyun oleh tangan kiri. Terlihat seperti tanaman. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya karena sibuk melihat paha mulus Baekhyun saja, jadi tidak tahu sekitar.

"Uhm, Baek, yang kau bawa itu apa?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara yang dia keluarkan terdengar serak dan dalam. Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah pada otak mesumnya, lalu berdehem sedikit.

"Uh, ini obat yang kakekku berikan untuk racun bius yang membuat kakimu luka."

"Oh! Dan dia juga bukan kakek kandungku. Ya, kau tahu, kan? Seperti kakek angkat?" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan cepat takut-takut kalau Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Ah, ya, aku paham. Jadi kakiku jadi sakit begini karena ada biusnya?"

Baekhyun menatap aneh pada Chanyeol sebelum menjawab lagi. "Tentu saja, kau pikir kenapa kau bisa pingsan kalau hanya jarum biasa? Kakimu rasanya kebas, kan?" Chanyeol diam-diam merutuki dalam hati, dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh jika di depan Baekhyun. Anak ini membuat Chanyeol yang Pintar menjadi sangat konyol di depannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku ya, lagipula itu jarum yang aku pakai untuk menangkap rusa hutan. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama sebelum tersenyum –terlalu lebar. Ah, bagaimana bisa dia tidak memaafkan anak ini? Bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang hidup di hutan dalam waktu yang lama, anak ini sangat sopan. Chanyeol merasa pikirannya semakin diliputi penasaran akan Baekhyun, hidupnya, tapi dia sadar bertanya mengenai masa lalu Baekhyun padahal baru bertemu tidaklah baik. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Um, jadi... Bisa kau obati lukaku?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol semakin merasa mesum karena dia merasa ereksi hanya karena wajah merona Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu begitu, membuat masalah. Tidak di kampus, tidak padaku, bahkan sekarang kau membuat Chanyeol hilang!"

Kyungsoo langsung masuk sambil marah-marah setelah pintu apartemennya –dan Jongin-terbuka. Yang dimarahi hanya bisa bersungut-sungut merasa itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Serius, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bukan mauku juga untuk begini." Jongin mengekori Kyungsoo yang berlalu masuk ke kamar mereka. Melihat kekasih manisnya yang marah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kasar. Jongin yang baru masuk meletakkan ransel gunung miliknya dan Kyungsoo –yang berat itu. Memandang punggung sempit pacarnya itu sebelum langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Mengelus rambut hitam-lembut kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kanan, sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

Jongin bisa mendengar pacarnya itu mendengus pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Jongin. Tapi kau selalu begini." Jongin bisa merasakan keringat di pelipisnya semakin banyak saat melihat pacarnya itu memasang wajah memelas dan putus asa. Putus asa akan kenakalan Jongin.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Berhenti bersikap aneh dan merepotkan orang-orang disekitarmu, Jongin."

Jongin bisa memastikan kalau dia lebih suka Kyungsoo yang meledak-ledak saat marah. Kyungsoo yang akan memukulnya kalau dia berbuat salah. Menatapnya marah dengan mata besarnya yang cantik itu. Bukan tatapan ini. Tatapan kalau pacarnya itu putus asa akan dirinya. Jongin masih bisa ingat saat dia menumpahkan kopi ke _sketch paper_ milik Minseok –teman sejurusan Kyungsoo saat dia diajak bertemu dengannya. Kyungsoo marah-marah dan menjewer telinganya sampai merah dan dia tidak berani melawan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya anak itu menasehatinya baik-baik sebelum Jongin meminta maaf sekali lagi dan mereka berakhir di ranjang. Tapi Jongin benar-benar takut akan Kyungsoo yang ini. Kyungsoo yang menahan emosinya ke dalam. Melihat Jongin seolah-olah dia sudah lelah dengannya.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku benar-benar habis pikir padamu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, berusaha memaklumi karena kupikir kau lebih muda."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menye-"

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang!" Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo terkesiap dan terdiam. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan dan menghadapkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"_Hyung_,"

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar pusing. Aku mau mandi."

Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi mereka yang kecil. Jongin benar-benar menyesal. Membuat Kyungsoo selalu mendapat masalah karenanya. Jongin takut. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan jenuh dan meninggalkannya. Jongin terdiam sambil terduduk di pinggir ranjang kecil mereka. Dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati apartemen sederhana mereka yang bisa dia usahakan. Dia pikir mengajak Kyungsoo hidup susah dengannya karena ayah Jongin tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka adalah pilihan bijak. Memperjuangkan cinta mereka bersama-sama. Tapi Jongin sadar dia bahkan tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dia banggakan pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya anak orang kaya yang terlampau manja dan bersikap sok pahlawan demi Kyungsoo. Rela diusir ayahnya dan hanya hidup dari uang yang Ibunya kirim karena terlalu sayang pada anak semata wayangnya yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah. Jongin juga menyesali karena hanya menggunakan uang banyaknya hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tak tahu apa-apa. Hingga kini saat dia susah dan ingin mencari pekerjaan untuk hidupnya dan Kyungsoo saja dia tidak bisa. Jongin menatap pintu kamar mandinya lamat-lamat sebelum menangis dalam diam.

_Hyung, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan._

.

.

-tbc-

.

a/n: Hai, apa kabar? Saya balik lagi ini. Wah, agak kaget juga pas baca review kalian, hehhe. Sebelumnya saya mau terima kasih untuk temen-temen yang udah nyempatin buat review, fav, sama follow. Thankyou, guys!

Saya juga mau minta maaf buat temen-temen yang sekiranya tersinggung atau kaget karena saya nanyain tentang kemungkinan pair ChanLu. Saya ga maksud PHP-in kalian beb, serius. Keknya banyak yg salah paham nih. Hehe, sebenernya saya gak mau bongkar rahasia, tapi ngeliat kalian marah dan sedih saya juga gak enak hati. Saya cuma nanya gitu biar kalian mau review. Makanya saya tanya kalian karena saya jg menghargai pendapat readers-nim dan demi kemaslahatan umat/?

Saya gak ChanLu shipper, kok. Saya bongkar rahasia lagi ya, Chanyeol ga bakal sama Luhan, kok. Cuma, demi kepentingan cerita, saya tetap harus masukin sedikit ChanLu moment, mana ada cerita yg isinya datar-datar aja gadak konflik -_-" Saya ChanBaek shipper keleuzZz /digamparbolakbalik/

Oh, iya, masalah saya lama update dan setiap update wordsnya sedikit; sori gais, but i couldn't helped it. Angkatan saya lagi mau ngadain Bunkasai di kampus, jadi saya sibuk dan ga bisa update sering-sering dengan banyak words. Maaf banget ya gais, saya tau perasaan kalian nungguin updatean yg lama. Jd sebagai permintaan maaf, saya update cepet.

Saya juga kaget pas baca review yang ngebash saya. Hell, saya kaget dan kesel bgt karena kata2nya kasar, tapi pas saya baca, eh yang dia bilang bener semua, alhasil terbolok /tersudut/ lah saya, ga jadi deh marahnya -.-

Seriusan deh, kalian boleh kok ngasih kritik, saran, pujian, atau flame ke cerita ini. No problemo, setidaknya saya tau yg kalian pikirin akan cerita saya. Jadi jangan ada yg malu/? Atau ragu buat kasi komentar di kotak review. Juga buat yg blng kalo ceritanya agak aneh, maaf ya, namanya jg fiksi. Unleash ur imagination, kan slogan FFN?

Jadi sekali lagi, saya minta maaf yaa. Makasi jg buat yg ngasi smangat!

Oh iya, temen-temen kalau ada waktu luang bisa baca fanfic temen segank/? Saya di kampus.

Usernamenya: **AnJel13**. Dia nulis ff ukiss, eittss.. Tapi keren, kok. Kalau kalian suka ff saya, kalian pasti lebih suka ff dia. Lemon setengah mateng, gisrek tuh anak bikinnye. She's kind of genius or whaatttt. Read it jsy

And last, like always, peraturannya masih sama kok. Review yg banyak biar cepet update ^^

Makasi.


End file.
